This invention relates to a retractable sunshade assembly and particularly to one adapted to be mounted to a motor vehicle.
In certain driving conditions, operators of motor vehicles are subjected to glare from the sun or other strong light sources. Such glare is an annoyance which can contribute to fatigue, and further, constitutes a safety threat if it interferes with the operator's vision of traffic or the roadway. In addition to the potential for visual impairment, direct sunlight rays can cause the interior of the vehicle to become uncomfortably warm. These problems presented by sunlight and glare become particularly acute for operators of heavy-duty trucks or other commercial vehicles who often drive long distances. In an effort to alleviate the above-mentioned problems, it is presently known to equip motor vehicles with retractable sunshades which may be mounted adjacent the backlite or side door window openings which enable the operator to extend the shade to provide a light shielding effect. Such shades may be made from transparent tinted films, opaque sheets, screen type materials, etc. Since there are operating conditions in which the driver would not desire a shade member to be present, for example, night driving conditions, such sunshades are typically retractable. In addition to the foregoing, sunshade devices further enable the vehicle operator to obscure valuable within the vehicle to avoid tempting thieves when the vehicle is unattended.
Although retractable sunshades are presently known for motor vehicles, those presently available suffer the disadvantage that substantial vehicle modifications or complex mounting provisions are ordinarily required in order to mount the shade assembly to the vehicle. Additionally, it is further typically necessary to configure the shade within close tolerances of the window area to be covered. Such requirements of complicated mounting provisions and precise width and length dimensions have led to substantial costs both in terms of piece price and installation labor requirements.
In accordance with this invention, a retractable sunshade structure is provided which overcomes the above-described shortcomings of units according to the prior art. The sunshade assembly according to this invention is easily mounted to the vehicle. This ease of mounting is principally achieved by incorporating an integral reinforcement member which supports the shade member at any extended position which enables the shade to be free standing. The sunshade assembly according to this invention is further uncomplicated in design and could be inexpensively produced.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.